Family
by Reformation
Summary: A story about one particular family. Multiple crossovers. Please go easy, this is my first story


Forward –

Hi, my pen name is Reformation, and I am risking my composure by writing a story. This is completely normal universe, except for the family relations. Anyhow:

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS, Bones, or Criminal Minds.

I do not wish to be sued in any way.

Also, I welcome any suggestions

Anyway, no more avoiding it, on with the story.

P.S. All of whom are related have the last name DiNozzo

_Prologue_

_June 2__nd__, 1983_

_Rome, Italy_

_It was a day they'd never forget._

_18 year-old Mac Dinozzo was fifteen feet from the podium, along with the rest of his senior class. As he waited. He looked out over the crowd gathered in the school courtyard. Near the front, he spotted his family._

_Marina Dinozzo, at 43, thought of herself as a content lady, as she cast a glance at her husband, Anthony DiNozzo, the first. She had an amazing husband and six wonderful children, the eldest of them graduating today. When she saw him looking over at her, she waved._

_At 18, Mac was already a born leader. Captain of the school's soccer team, he had led them to victory in his last year. He looked after his younger brothers and sisters when his parents were working. He was a straight A student and trusted the most by his parents. Noticing his mother, he waved back, hesitantly._

_Calleigh, however, just glared at her mother, and slouched lower in her seat. 15 years old, she was the resident drama queen. She made her parents lives a living hell, by smoking, drinking, staying out parting with her friends late into the night, and even getting arrested by the polizia a few times. The last thing she needed was her mother embarrassing her in front of all those people._

_On the other hand, __Jennifer Jamie, or JJ, waved energetically at Mac with her mother. At 12, she was fun-loving and liked immediately by anyone who met her._

_On JJ's other side, Anthony, Jr. and Gregory were seeing how many wads of paper they could get into an old lady's hat in front of them without their parents noticing them. Nine years old each, they were the troublemakers._

_Tony, 4 minutes older than Greg, was the worst of the two. Two days before Mac's graduation, he had put his pet tarantula in Calleigh's salad. When she found it, she screamed he was dead, and chased after him for two and a half hours._

_Greg was more sensitive, and only got in trouble because of Tony. He was the one who his siblings were gentle with, always careful of what they would say when around him. Rather than go to the same school as Tony, his parents had sent him to a private school. He loved all living things, and had lots of pets._

_Only one of the DiNozzos' didn't even care what was going on. 2 year-old Zack was drooling in his father's lap, oblivious to everything but his toy robot in his hands._

_As if he knew what was going on, Zack looked up right as Mac ascended the stage to the podium to receive his diploma. Mac smiled broadly when given his diploma. He had worked hard, and had gotten a scholarship for the University of Oxford. He was planning on getting a Ph.D. in archeology, a subject he loved._

_As the last graduate descended from the stage, the preside of the school announced "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present the senior class of 1983!" to a roaring crowd. The newly graduated students cheered and back-slapped each other in congratulations._

_Mac made his way over to his family where his mother embraced him and wept in happiness. Anthony, Sr. looked at his oldest child and said "Congratulations, Mac, I'm proud of you." hugging him as well._

_JJ, Tony and Greg were jumping up and down for joy, mostly because they could stand up again. Even Calleigh gave her brother a smile._

_After the graduation party, the DiNozzo family started off for home._

_JJ was naming off all the cute guys that had graduated._

"_Let's see, there was Louie and Marcus and Lucas and Joey and Jacob and Daniel and-"_

"_JJ," her mother scolded quietly, "Zack is sleeping."_

"_Sorry" JJ muttered, and went on naming them in her head._

"_Are we there yet?" Greg asked._

"_My tummy hurts," complained Tony._

_Calleigh smirked._

"_Maybe you shouldn't have ate all that pizza and wine, then."_

_Their father hit the brakes, causing cars behind them to honk._

"_WHO had wine?!"_

_Tony winced. "It was just a little," he mumbled, looking down at the floor._

_Mac tried to stifle a laugh, and failed miserably._

"_Someone's getting grounded." he said, looking at a very red Tony._

"_Young man, I am very disappointed in you" Anthony started, "you do NOT, under ANY circumstances-"He never finished the sentence. _

_Crossing the main road on the way home, a bomb from a Catholic cult went off, sending the car flying through the air, along with many others._

_Marina was the last to regain consciousness. She looked around first in confusion, then concern as she remembered what had happened._

_She spun around, checking her children. They all looked back at her with wide eyes._

"_Mama," Greg began, "Why is your shirt red? I thought it was white."_

_Marina looked down at her blouse, and saw that it was soaked in blood. After a moment of shock, she realized that it wasn't hers, and looked over at her husband._

_It was a gruesome site._

_Anthony, Sr.'s chest was torn open by a large gash across his chest. She could see his ribcage and lungs._

_Shaking, she reached over and felt for a pulse. _

_She confirmed what the older children already knew._

"_He's dead."_

Wow, that took longer than I thought it would to write. Oh, yeah, _polizia _is_ police, _and _preside _is _principle_ in Italian. Feel free to comment on the story, because I'm not updating until I get a few reviews.


End file.
